finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Biggs and Wedge
.]] '''Biggs' and Wedge are recurring pairing and a running gag in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. They almost always appear as a duo, and are named after characters, and , 's Red Squadron wingmen in . Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the ''Dawn of Souls and the 20th Anniversary remakes of the original Final Fantasy, Biggs and Wedge are some of the automatic names the player can choose for the Thief job. ''Final Fantasy IV It is revealed in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years that Biggs and Wedge were the two Red Wings soldiers who questioned Cecil about the King of Baron's orders to raid Mysidia and obtain the Water Crystal, as the Mysidians offered no resistance and had done no harm. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Biggs and Wedge ride on the same airship as Cecil and Rosa when they go to Damcyan to celebrate its reconstruction, but they stay behind within the airship and they do not attend the celebration. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Biggs and Wedge appear in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years as Red Wings soldiers who die protecting Prince Ceodore from an attack led by the Mysterious Girl. The game reveals that Biggs and Wedge were actually the two soldiers who questioned Cecil about stealing the Water Crystal of Mysidia at the beginning of Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy VI Biggs, originally mistranslated as Vicks in the original English translation, and Wedge, are two briefly playable characters, who assist Terra Branford on her raid of Narshe. The Vicks mistranslation is referenced in ''Dissidia Final Fantasy in a tutorial where Biggs, using his Final Fantasy VI sprite says "Huh? You wanted to talk to Vicks?... I have no idea who you're talking about. There is no Vicks, only Biggs. Ahem. Moving along..." ''Final Fantasy VII Biggs and Wedge, along with a third friend Jessie, are part of the eco-terrorist group, AVALANCHE. They take part in the attacks on Midgar's Sector 1 and Sector 5 Mako Reactors. When Shinra attacks Sector 7 to drop the plate upon the Slums, Biggs and Wedge try to fight to defend the town. They are badly wounded - perhaps even fatally - along with Jessie. They are ultimately killed when the Shinra Company brought down the upper plate on Sector 7. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Biggs and Wedge make a small appearance as the names of two paired machines Zack can snipe while escaping from Nibelheim. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- In ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-, Biggs and Wedge get a brief mention. While on the missions in Midgar's Train Graveyard, Vincent can talk with a girl from the World Regenesis Organization (WRO). She mentions that her brother had been part of a rebel group which was against Shinra, and that he had died three years earlier during the dropping of the sector seven plate, implying her brother to be either Biggs or Wedge. ''Final Fantasy VIII Major Biggs and Lieutenant Wedge are members of the Galbadia Army. Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht, Selphie Tilmitt, and Seifer Almasy first meet them in the Dollet Radio Tower, where they are repairing it. Squall, Zell, and Selphie fight them, but the duo are blown away by Elvoret. They are next seen in the D-District Prison, where they have been demoted to Lieutenant and Private, respectively. They are sent to deal with Zell, Selphie, and Quistis Trepe, who have escaped from their cell. Their last appearance is in Lunatic Pandora, where they are considering retiring from the G-Army. They also appear as a Triple Triad card. ''Final Fantasy VIII marks the first time Biggs and Wedge manage to live all the way through the game. They also stopped dying in the later installments. Triple Triad ''Final Fantasy X In ''Final Fantasy X, Biggs and Wedge guard the blitzball stadium in Luca and can be recruited for the player's blitzball team. They are considered upper-tier players. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Biggs and Wedge are part of the Gullwings's blitzball team. Final Fantasy XII Making a small cameo under the names of Gibbs and Deweg in ''Final Fantasy XII, they are two Archadian soldiers guarding the entrance to the Mosphoran Highwaste at Nalbina Fortress. However, the player can gain earlier access to the Mosphoran Highwaste by riding a chocobo up to them. Gibbs will reveal his hatred of chocobos, and start to back off, claiming he used to work around chocobos when he was younger, and could never get their smell out without the help of expensive cologne. Eventually, he'll run away, and Deweg will follow, opening up access to the Highwaste. This is the only time players can see the two. ''Final Fantasy XIII The shop B&W Outfitters in the Retail Network refers to Biggs and Wedge. The logo, however, spell out "V+W", likely as a reference to the English mistranslation of Biggs to "Vicks" in Final Fantasy VI. Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Biggs and Wedge appear in Yusnaan. They are associated with the Death Game minigame where player is tasked in slaying thirty monsters found within the Chaos Infusion in the Warehouse area of the city. Completing the minigame within four hours award the player with the Dragoon garb. Final Fantasy XIV Biggs and Wedge are engineers with the Garlond Ironworks, first encountered in A Realm Reborn when the player rescues them from Garlean hired mercenaries after the crash of their prototype airship the Tiny Bronco. Biggs is a green skin Roegadyn while Wedge is a Lalafell. Final Fantasy Tactics Biggs shows up as an enemy in the introduction battle at Orbonne Monastery, where he is quickly killed by Ramza and Gaffgarion. Wedge can be encountered as a random-encounter battle ally, occurring only after the player has explored/gained control of much of the world map (story progress: 75%±3%). Whether or not this is a coincidence, is debated by fans, however; the name generator for random enemies encountered in free-walking gameplay does not contain the name Wedge, therefore, his name placement in the random-name generator for random-encounter allies is seemingly deliberate. Wedge's name does not appear in the name generator for hired soldiers. The Japanese release features a number of sound novel minigames that can be played by acquiring certain Artefacts. One of these, Nanai's Histories, features appearances from Biggs as a bartender and Wedge as his assistant. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In the English translation of ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, Biggs is a former business subordinate of Cid Randell. Biggs and Wedge also appear as random names for character units. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions Biggs and Wedge guard the Castle Lux in the game, and until Sol's party is sent by the king to the Crystal Temple, the both will deny them access. They are incredulous and doubts that Sol's party will return safe. Chocobo's Mysterious Dungeon 2 Biggs and Wedge appear as two Black Mages who may assist the player, alongside Jessie, who appeared alongside Biggs and Wedge in ''Final Fantasy VII. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Chrono Trigger'' In , Biggs and Wedge are the name of two soldiers found in the Tent of Horrors in the Millennial Fair. They are joined by a third soldier named Piette, whose name is likely a reference to Admiral Firmus Piett from Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back and Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. Biggs and Wedge along with Piette all have the same generic soldier sprite. Like in Final Fantasy VI, Biggs was called Vicks in the SNES and PlayStation versions, but this was corrected in the Nintendo DS version. '' Biggs and Wedge, along with Jessie and Barret from ''Final Fantasy VII make cameos as shopkeepers in Kingdom Hearts II. Biggs also hosts the Struggle tournament in the Simulated Twilight Town. Trivia *Biggs is usually Wedge's superior officer. In Final Fantasy VI, Biggs has superior stats and is more knowledgeable about monsters than Wedge, and in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years and Final Fantasy VIII, Biggs is of a higher military rank than Wedge. This continued until their cameo in Final Fantasy XII where under the names of Gibbs and Deweg, Deweg appears to be the higher ranking soldier. fr:Biggs et Wedge Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Characters Category:Final Fantasy VII Characters Category:Final Fantasy VIII Characters